Popcorn Love ( French )
by Hylow
Summary: Traduction de Popcorn Love de Chrmdpoet Résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Chapitre 1 : Céder

Salut, c'est Hylow, j'ai commencé l'histoire "Popcorn Love" de **Chrmdpoet** après avoir vu un extrait sur Tumblr et j'ai tout de suite accroché. J'ai donc demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire son histoire et la réponse fut oui et donc me voilà. L'histoire n'est donc en rien de moi, je m'occupe juste de la traduction. Aussi, si vous savez parler anglais allez jeter un coup d'oeil et même les deux yeux :D. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes. Et surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Encore une fois, l'histoire n'est pas de moi. Original de "**Chrmdpoet**"

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Résumé:** Regina est une femme d'affaires à succès et une mère merveilleuse, mais sa vie sentimentale est un désastre. Elle accepte à aller à des rendez-vous que son amie Kathryn lui impose à une seule condition : que celle-ci lui trouve une baby-sitter. Entre Emma Swan. Après chaque rendez-vous, Regina rentre et se plaint de ses prétendants à Emma. Elles finissent par créer un lien et Regina se dit qu'Emma a toutes les qualités qu'elle recherche chez quelqu'un.

* * *

« Arrête de râler » souffla Kathryn avant de mettre une fourchette de salade de chou dans sa bouche.

Regina roula des yeux en prenant une gorgée de son eau pétillante et croisant et décroisant ses jambes en dessous de la table du café. Elle n'était vraiment pas à son aise dans ce genre de conversation, premièrement parce qu'elle n'y prêtait aucun intérêt, mais aussi parce que Kathryn avait l'art de toujours en vouloir un peu plus.

« _Toi_ arrête de râler, » répondit-elle à la blonde. « Et je ne râle pas Kathryn. Cependant si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais sûrement commencer. »

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Regina, » supplia Kathryn en s'essuyant le bord des lèvres avec sa serviette.

Toutes deux, Regina et elle, connaissaient très bien les bonnes manières. Dieu même sait qu'elles avaient été élevées pour ne jamais les oublier. Les familles aisées – les deux femmes vous diront que c'est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Elles pouvaient boire du vin et dîner avec les meilleurs d'entre elles, mais elles étaient aussi beaucoup plus réservées que la plupart des femmes de leur âge. Elles ne s'amusaient quasi jamais, toutefois, Kathryn un peu plus que Regina.

« Il est temps, » continua Kathryn. « Il est temps pour toi de te laisser aller. Il est temps pour toi d'avancer. Il est temps que tu montres ton petit cul sexy et que tu le partages avec le monde entier. »

Regina sourcilla à son amie. « T'es sérieuse ? » dit-elle sans bouger.

Kathryn gloussa, « Ok, peut-être pas avec _le monde entier_. Même si ça définirait bien l'expression 'coucher à gauche et à droite' hein ? »

« Je ne couche avec personne, » dit Regina fermement. Elle n'avait aucun désir à s'immiscer dans le monde des rencards, alors encore moins avoir des coups d'un soir qui n'apporteraient qu'une satisfaction momentanée et qui pourraient entraîner de lourdes conséquences.

On ne prend pas de risques deux fois avec le sexe, pas que ces risques n'en valaient pas toujours la peine, mais Regina connaissait très bien les conséquences qui pouvaient en sortir.

« _EXACTEMENT _! C'est ça le problème, » dit Kathryn en rigolant.

« Non, ma chère, _le problème_, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me harceler avec ta stupide idée de m'embarquer dans ces stupides rencards auxquels je ne porte aucun intérêt. »

« Comment tu _sais_ que tu n'y portes aucun intérêt, » demanda Kathryn. « Tu n'as encore rencontré aucun d'entre eux. Merde, même moi je n'en ai rencontré aucun. » Elle pointa un doigt en direction de son amie comme si elle venait d'apporter le meilleur argument pour défendre son affaire. Regina la regarda simplement, sans cligner des yeux, totalement imperturbable.

« Ecoute Regina, ça ne doit pas ressembler à un supplice, » expliqua Kathryn. « C'est pas comme si j'allais te forcer à suivre un stricte emploi du temps spécial rencards ou que j'allais te marier au premier beau mec venu ou fille - »

« Fille ? » demanda Regina en coupant la parole à son amie et soulevant un sourcil.

« Ben, y'avait cette fois à Cancún,» lui dit Kathryn en gloussant. « Les premières et seules vacances de printemps dont je t'ai convaincue de prendre durant l'université. » Elle eut un soupir de contentement. « Ce fut les meilleures vacances de printemps de toute ma vie. »

Regina commença à rougir et baissa sa tête. « Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser m'emmener. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Oh, et pour ma défense, j'étais quelque peu saoule. Je suis sûre que tu te rappelles des neufs shots de tequila que j'ai bus. _Neuf_. »

« Oh ouais, je m'en rappelle, » dit Kathryn avec un petit sourire. « Je te rappelle aussi, que tu as bu ces neufs shots sur neufs parties différentes du corps de cette fille. »

Regina rougit encore plus fort. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autours d'elle avant de souffler, « _Quand bien même_, ce n'était qu'une seule fois. »

« Non, » répondit Kathryn. « Tu te rappelles cette fille, en première Master ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà… Tu sais celle qui t'as bizarrement convaincu d'entrer chez les Alpha Delta Pi. »

Regina baissa sa voix qui ne fut plus qu'un simple murmure quand elle répondit, « Audrey. »

« Ah oui ! Audrey, » s'exclama joyeusement Kathryn. « C'est celle-là. Elle était vraiment cinglée elle. »

« Elle était… excentrique, » dit Regina s'éclaircissant encore une fois la gorge inutilement.

« Regina, elle t'as harcelé pendant des mois après que tu aies quitté la sororité. T'as du obtenir une ordonnance restrictive. » Kathryn se mit à rire au souvenir qui avait apparemment refait surface dans sa tête, et soudainement, si cela était encore possible, Regina rougit encore plus. « Oh mon Dieu, tu te rappelles cet ours en peluche qu'elle t'avait envoyé ? Quand t'appuyais sur ces oreilles, on entendait un enregistrement d'elle en train de chanter 'Wind Beneath My Wings' et des sanglots ? »

« Ce fut une expérience on ne plus infortune, » marmonna Regina.

Kathryn se tordit de rire, « C'était hilarant. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ton amie ? » demanda Regina en avalant le reste de son eau gazeuse.

« Parce que je suis trop cool, » dit Kathryn en soulevant ses épaules. « Enfin bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pouvais te caser avec des hommes ou des femmes si tu es intéressée. C'est évident que tu es un tout petit peu gay, Regina. Je te jure que je te présenterai juste à la crème de la crème. Je pourrai te présenter à Monsieur et Madame 'proute ma chère' ! Sinon, je pourrai te laisser avec un beau mec pour un coup d'un soir. Un _bon_ coup d'un soir. »

« Ok, cette conversation est terminée, » dit Regina en se levant et prenant son sac.

« Oh, s-il-te-plaît ! » Rigola Kathryn quand Regina lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Le serveur arriva avec leur addition à ce moment-là et Regina avec un grand sourire, pointa du doigt en direction de Kathryn et dit, « C'est elle qui paie. » Elle se retourna par la suite et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Réfléchis-y ! » dit Kathryn quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte indiquant que Regina était sortie. Et elle resta là avec l'addition à payer, secouant la tête et rigolant.

* * *

Regina utilisa sa clef pour ouvrir la porte de l'énorme maison de ses parents. Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol en marbre et le son fit écho sur les murs lorsqu'elle fit son entrée à l'intérieur. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir…

« MAMA ! »

Venant de nulle part, une petite boule pleine d'énergie vint s'écraser contre elle. Regina perdit un peu l'équilibre mais se rattrapa avant de tomber. Elle rigola et prit son fils dans ses bras. « Mon chéri ! » dit-elle en le faisant tourner et plantant une douzaine de petits baisers partout sur son visage.

« Maman, » se plaint-t-il quand elle le déposa par terre. Il pouffa de rire tout en se plaignant et effaçant son visage qui était maintenant recouvert de petites traces rouges. « Tu m'as mis du rouge partout. »

« Et cela te vas à ravir, » lui dit Regina en rigolant. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et entendit quelqu'un d'autre rire avec elle. Elle se retourna et vit sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte de la cuisine les regardant amoureusement.

La femme avait ses cheveux attachés en une seule tresse qui pendait au-dessus de son épaule, et ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis d'amour à l'égard de son petit-fils. Les petites rides autour de ses yeux révélaient des années de joie et de stress, et quelques petits cheveux blancs se laissaient apparaître.

Regina regardait souvent sa mère espérant pouvoir vieillir aussi gracieusement.

« On dirait que maman t'a maquillé, » Cora taquina gentiment. « Viens me montrer. »

Henry rigola quand il courut jusqu'à sa grand-mère. Elle s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur que lui et s'esclaffa quand il lui demanda, « Ça me va vraiment ravir Mamé ? »

« Oh, absolument, » lui dit-elle en hochant la tête et lui caressant le visage.

Regina rigola de plus belle et s'abaissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et lâcha un soupir de contentement quand elle sentit sa petite main glisser dans ses cheveux près de son cou. Il jouait tout le temps avec ses cheveux quand elle le tenait à bras. C'était quelque chose qui les apaisait tous les deux.

Une fois Cora relevée, Regina lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Bonjour Maman, » dit-elle. « Il a été calme aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, il a été très calme ma chérie, » répondit Cora avec un sourire. « Tu sais qu'il se comporte toujours comme un petit ange. » Elle montra du doigt la cuisine pour dire à Regina de la suivre. « J'étais en train de faire du thé. Tu en veux une tasse ? »

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. » Regina s'assit sur un tabouret et mit Henry sur ses genoux. Il continua à jouer avec ses cheveux quand sa mère reprit la conversation.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ma chérie ? » demanda Cora. « Tout va bien au bureau ? »

« Franchement, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux au bureau, » répondit Regina en déplaçant légèrement Henry sur son autre genou et déposant sa main sur sa petite hanche. « Cependant, Kathryn, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Ah bon ? » Cora pris la bouilloire sifflante et versa l'eau chaude dans les deux tasses. « Le truc des rencards ? »

« Oui. Elle ne veut vraiment pas laisser – »

« Regarde maman, je suis dessiné un dinosaure aujourd'hui, » dit soudainement Henry en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Regina tapota sa jambe et le corrigea. « _J'ai dessiné_, Henry. Pas 'je suis dessiné'. Tu _as dessiné_ un dinosaure aujourd'hui, et je parie que c'est le meilleur dessin de dinosaure de tous les temps. J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'interrompre les personnes en train de parler ? »

« Hum… de ne pas le faire. » dit Henry en mâchouillant sa lèvre.

Regina sourit et lui dit, « C'est ça. T'es un petit génie. »

Henry sourit de plus belle et cacha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Regina, qui elle, reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. « Elle ne veut vraiment pas laisser tomber le fait que j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver l'amour de ma vie. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas que son but premier est de te trouver l'amour de ta vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Cora en rigolant.

« Mère. » cria-chuchota Regina à sa mère.

Cora continua de rire puis dit, « Henry, mon chéri. »

Quand son petit visage sortit du cou de sa mère, Cora lui sourit et lui dit, « Bouche tes oreilles. »

Henry soupira avant de placer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Dès que cela fut fait, Cora regarda vers sa fille et lui dit, « Peut-être que Kathryn a raison, Regina. Tu dois sortir un peu plus, et pas seulement pour te rendre à ton bureau. Ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et pour être franche, ta vie sexuelle est inexistante. Laisse-toi aller ma chérie. Amuse-toi pour une fois. »

« Toi, de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, me dis d'aller m'amuser ? » demanda Regina choquée. « De sortir et avoir des relations S-E-X-U-E-L-L-E-S avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas juste pour me 'laisser aller' ? »

« Enfin, il faut que tu sois responsable bien entendu, mais, oui c'est ça, » lui dit Cora. « Je sais que ton père et moi-même t'avons élevé très strictement durant ta jeunesse, mais tu es une adulte maintenant. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois, Regina. Tu ne vis tes vingt ans qu'une seule fois. Et une fois que ces années sont passées, tu ne peux plus les récupérer. »

Regina souffla en prenant la tasse de thé que sa mère lui tendait. « Merci, » marmonna-t-elle en soufflant sur la boisson chaude.

« Au moins, réfléchis-y Regina, » dit Cora en soufflant sur son propre thé. « Il est temps pour toi de laisser le passé derrière toi. »

Regina tira doucement sur les bras d'Henry pour lui dire qu'il pouvait enlever les mains de ses oreilles. Elle déposa ensuite sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. Sa mère avait peut-être raison. Kathryn avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment.

« Je vais y réfléchir, » dit-elle doucement, et même si ses yeux étaient fermés, elle savait que sa mère souriait.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que Regina ai mis Henry au lit, elle s'écroula sur son divan en cuir et attrapa la télécommande. Elle souffla en changeant les chaînes sur énorme écran plat. Après avoir repassé les chaînes en boucle deux fois, elle laissa tomber et éteignit la télévision.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'appuie-bras du divan et ferma ses yeux, les évènements de la journée se rejouant dans sa tête. Elle repensa à ce que sa mère et Kathryn lui avaient dit, et puis pensa à Henry. Il était si jeune.

Mais bon, elle aussi. Seulement 27 ans et une businesswoman à succès, maman d'un enfant énergique de trois ans, et vraiment, vraiment riche.

Et si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même – seule.

Elle était si seule qu'elle pouvait le sentir dans tout son corps.

Une larme coula hors de son œil jusqu'à son nez, et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait son téléphone pressé sur son oreille et entendait une sonnerie faire écho.

« _Re_—»

« Ok, » Regina commença avant même que Kathryn puisse parler. « Je vais le faire. Je vais te laisser me trouver des rencards. »

Kathryn laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation et Regina roula ses yeux en essuyant ses joues, ravie que son amie ne puisse la voir à cet instant. « _Tu vois_ » dit la blonde. « _Je savais qu'il y avait un peu de bon sens dans ta petite tête. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ?_ »

« Est-ce que la folie est une bonne réponse ? » demanda Regina en rigolant légèrement. Elle se sentait pathétique, pleurer toute seule sur son divan alors qu'elle disait oui à son amie de la caser avec des personnes dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait en cet instant.

« _Non, mais je vais accepter quand même,_ » dit Kathryn joyeusement. « _J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer. Je pense déjà à deux personnes qui pourraient te plaire._ »

« J'ai une condition, » dit Regina sérieusement.

« _Bien sûr que tu en as une. C'est quoi ?_ »

« Une baby-sitter. »

« _Tu veux que je te case avec une baby-sitter ?_ » demanda Kathryn confuse. « _Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu voudrais quelqu'un qui aurait le même statut financier que toi._ »

« Je m'en fous du statut financier, Kat, » souffla Regina. « Tu sais ça. Mais non, je voulais dire que ma condition était que tu me trouves une baby-sitter acceptable pour Henry. Ma mère le garde déjà les jours où je travaille. Je ne veux pas lui mettre un poids en plus. Oh, et bien sûr, pas plus de deux rencards par semaine. Tu sais que j'essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec Henry, et je refuse de laisser tomber ce temps précieux avec lui pour ces rencards. »

« _Ouais, ouais, je sais. Tu es la meilleure maman au monde,_ » Kathryn s'arrêta. « _Je t'achèterai un trophée plus tard._ »

Regina rigola et dit, « Ce sont mes termes. On a un accord ? »

« _Oh bien sûr que oui nous avons un accord. Je te trouve une baby-sitter et après on fait tout pour te trouver un époux._ »

« N'allons pas trop vite. »

« _C'était pour rire,_ » rigola Kathryn. « _Je suppose que tu veux que je rencontre la baby-sitter avant toi ?_ »

« Bien sûr, » lui dit Regina. « Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras trouvé la bonne personne et je la rencontrerai. »

« _Deal._ »

« Oh, et Kathryn ? »

« _Ouais ?_ »

Regina souffla en remettant ses cheveux comme il le fallait. « Merci. »

Elle pouvait entendre Kathryn sourire à travers le téléphone quand la blonde lui répondit, « _Tout pour toi ma chérie._ »

* * *

Regina couru jusqu'au bord du trottoir et héla un taxi. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard pour son dîner-entrevue avec sa potentielle baby-sitter. Elle ne savait rien du tout sur la personne que Kathryn avait choisie à part qu'elle était en dernière année à NYU grâce au coup de téléphone de son amie juste avant son heure de repas.

Kathryn ne lui avait ni dit son nom ni à quoi elle ressemblait, donc Regina espérait que le café qu'elle avait choisi ne serait pas trop bondé. Elle ne voulait pas passer une demi-heure à chercher après la fille mais aussi, il était possible qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à l'attendre. Elle serait après tout, vingt minutes en retard lorsqu'elle arriverait.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta près du café, Regina donna quelques billets au chauffeur et sortit. Elle laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement quand elle qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le café, seulement quelques personnes qui mangeaient, et donc ses yeux se dirigèrent vers table après table. Quand une jeune fille avec des longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir, Regina poussa un autre soupir et la rejoignit.

La blonde se leva et Regina regarda la veste rouge en cuir, le top blanc et le slim avec attention. La fille était définitivement en pleine forme. C'était assez évident, et Regina espérait qu'elle pourrait suivre avec Henry. Le petit garçon était bien entendu une boule d'énergie pendant la journée, mais il pouvait être un sacré cauchemar durant les soirées. Il était très difficile de le mettre au lit.

« Salut, vous êtes Regina, c'est ça ? » dit la blonde en tendant une main, et Regina regarda les yeux émeraude de la fille parcourir son corps avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

Les femmes étaient étrange sur ce sujet—toujours en train de se scanner les unes les autres toujours en train de se comparer. C'était rarement utile.

Regina se força un sourire et hocha la tête en serrant fermement la main tendue devant elle. « Oui c'est moi. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

« Votre amie a dit que vous étiez un peu une maniaque des affaires ou un truc du genre. » répondit la blonde en se rasseyant. « Vous êtes la seule personne à être entrée ici durant les quinze dernières minutes avec comme expression sur le visage 'merde-je-suis-en-retard-pour-mon-entrevue.' »

Regina souleva un sourcil face au discours franc de la blonde mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en s'asseyant dans son siège. « Oui, je suis désolée pour ça, » dit-elle honnêtement. « J'ai vraiment été occupée aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit encore une fois Regina en rougissant doucement. « Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne connais même pas votre prénom. »

« Emma, » répondit la blonde avec un sourire. « Emma Swan. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Baby-sitter

**Salut, c'est Hylow. Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser du retard pour ce second chapitre. Je sais que j'avais dit à certain d'entre vous que je posterai la suite dimanche, mais pour finir ce la n'a pas été possible avec l'école plus le championnat de volley qui vient de se terminer et nous terminons première donc samedi nous avons fêté cela comme il faut. Enfin, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine si cela est possible. Je vais bientôt rentrer en blocus donc on verra bien, mais je continuerai à traduire cette histoire ne vous en faîtes pas :)**

**Histoire originale de Chrmdpoet.**

**PS : ****Dans la troisième partie de l'histoire, il y a une petite blague que j'ai du traduire littéralement ne trouvant pas d'autre alternative. Je vais y mettre deux astérisques et expliquer à la fin de l'histoire pour ne pas "spoiler" l'histoire.**

**J'en mets deux car dans la première partie, j'en met déjà une pour un terme en anglais.**

**Voilà c'est tout, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Emma, » répéta Regina. Le nom délicat sur sa langue. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Emma. »

« Wow, » commença à rire Emma. « Personne ne m'a jamais dit être 'ravi' de me rencontrer. C'est sympa de vous rencontrer, ouais. Je suis heureux/se de vous rencontrer c'est certain. Mais '_ravi_' ? C'est nouveau. Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez été dans une école de prestige comme Harvard ou Yale ? »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit le regard surpris de Regina. Elle sortit des lunettes de son sac et les posa sur son nez avant de prendre le menu et de regarder les différents plats. _Ça va être amusant_, pensa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la femme en face d'elle qui n'avait pas arrêter de la fixer.

Regina était un petit peu prise au dépourvu par Emma Swan. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment l'aborder. Dès les premières minutes passées ensemble, Regina déduit que la blonde avait un vocabulaire assez cru, était grossière et disait ce qu'elle pensait. Regina n'était pas sûre si elle appréciait cela ou pas, non pas qu'elle y portait beaucoup d'attention, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment interagir avec une telle personne.

Elle se sentait toujours en dehors de son élément avec des personnes comme Emma Swan, car Regina avait appris à parler et à se comporter de manières différentes. Cela avait toujours été incroyablement difficile pour elle de sortir de son éducation et de se laisser aller, même avec Kathryn, qui était pourtant son amie la plus proche.

Elle parlait quasi tout le temps avec des phrases complètes et parfaites, et s'adressait de façon respectueuse à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle se tenait toujours debout sans avoir le dos voûté.

Cette jeune femme, cependant – Eh bien, semblait être le total opposé.

« Eh bien, oui, » répondit enfin Regina. « J'ai obtenu mon MBA* après avoir fini mes cours de commerce à Harvard. »

« Je le savais, » dit Emma, toujours en train de rigoler intérieurement. Cette femme n'était pas la première personne aristocratique pour laquelle elle avait travaillé (où pour qui espérait travailler). Elle avait eu plusieurs boulots en tant que traiteur pour des évènements haut de gamme pendant ses premières années d'université, et elle avait déjà gardé des enfants, autant chez des familles riches que pauvres. Ainsi elle comprenait les cinq minutes de décalages dont avaient besoin les personnes plus aisées pour comprendre ce qu'appelait Emma 'le discours des gens normaux'. » Mais ils finissaient toujours par s'adapter, _ou_ ils se foutaient d'elle et décidaient de ne pas l'engager.

Enfin bon.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à manger par ici, Regina ? » demanda Emma. « Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Regina, secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ? »

« Que je vous appelle Regina, » demanda Emma en souriant. « Je peux vous appeler Madame Mills si vous préférez, ou ce que vous voulez. »

« En fait, c'est Mademoiselle Mills, » la corrigea Regina. « Je ne suis pas mariée. Mais passons outre les formalités. Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina. »

« Génial, » répondit Emma avant de regarder à nouveau le menu. « Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à manger par ici, Regina ? »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment en dehors de son élément avec Emma, mais pour quelles raisons que se soient, elle se sentait aussi à son aise. La blonde semblait avoir une confiance naturelle en elle, autant que Regina quand elle était dans son élément, c'est ce qui la faisait se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise aux côté d'Emma au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent.

« Eh bien, j'ai pour l'habitude de prendre une salade de chou, ou un plat avec une sorte de poulet grillé, » répondit Regina timidement.

« Ok, » répondit Emma en soulevant les épaules. « On va prendre ça alors. » Elle leva sa main et appela le serveur.

Quand le jeune homme arriva à leur table, il sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo et leur demanda poliment, « Que puis-je vous servir Mesdames ? »

« Hum, ouais, » dit Emma en mordant sa lèvre. Elle pointa Regina du doigt et dit au serveur, « Elle va commander, et je vais prendre n'importe ce qu'elle choisira, avec en plus, une eau plate avec genre trois citrons. »

Le serveur se mit à rire et se tourna vers Regina, qui elle, fixait Emma comme si elle était un drôle de phénomène. Regina était tellement habituée à prendre les commandes dans n'importe quelle situation, et sachant qu'elle considérait cette femme comme une potentielle employée, elle avait assumé que cette situation ne serait en rien différente.

Et comment elle avait eu tort de croire cela. Emma s'était simplement mise à sa place, prenant les rênes et commandant comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et bizarrement, Regina l'avait simplement laissé faire, sans faire d'histoires.

« Ok, » dit Regina en se sortant de ses pensées. « Dans ce cas, je vais prendre une eau pétillante et une salade de chou et je suppose que Mademoiselle Swan prendra le même. »

« Très bien, » dit le serveur. « Je vous fait venir tout ça Mesdames. »

« Merci, » lui dit Regina. Et au même moment, Emma répondit, « 'Merci M'sieur. »

Dès que le serveur partit, Emme se tourna vers Regina et lui dit, « Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter le Mademoiselle-Swan-truc ? »

Regina ne savait pas si elle devait rire, s'excuser ou se sentir mal à l'aise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emma reprit, « Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment hein, mais c'est que certain de mes professeurs m'appellent Mademoiselle Swan, et ça me fait un peu chier. Je sais que ça montre le respect, mais ça me fait sentir plus âgée. Et je suis trop jeune pour me sentir de cette façon, vous comprenez ? »

Et ensuite, Emma sourit à Regina et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Regina se racla la gorge, croisa et décroisa ses jambes comme elle faisait quand elle n'était pas à son aise, même si de ce côté ça allait mieux, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle sourit à la blonde et hocha la tête, « Oui, je peux comprendre. »

« Je m'en doute, » dit Emma en soulevant ses épaules. « Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, et je suis sûre qu'on vous fait chier à vous appeler soit Mademoiselle, soit Madame. Pas vrai ? »

Regina rougit et fit un petit sourire narquois en corrigeant la jeune femme. « En fait, j'ai vingt-sept ans, mais vous venez de gagner deux point en me disant que je suis deux ans plus jeune. »

Emma rigola en entendant cela. « Vive moi. » dit-elle contente en prenant une gorgée de son eau super citronnée que le serveur venait juste de lui tendre.

Regina rigola doucement avant de dire, « Mais il est vrai qu'au travail, on m'appelle souvent Mademoiselle Mills. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Emma en retirant ses lunettes et de les remettre dans leur boîte et par la suite dans son sac, ayant oublié qu'elle les portait depuis un moment. Elle n'en avait seulement besoin pour lire et conduire et parfois pour regarder la télévision. À part ça, elle ne les portait quasi jamais. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les porter mais plutôt parce qu'elle était maladroite. Elle en avait déjà brisé une paire et avait dû économiser pour s'acheter celle qu'elle avait maintenant. Et elle ne voulait pas les casser de sitôt.

Regina l'observa avec intérêt. Elle remarqua qu'Emma paraissait plus jeune avec ses lunettes que sans, mais qu'elle était quand même une très belle jeune femme dans les deux cas.

« Donc, vous êtes genre une super femme d'affaires pleine de succès, c'est ça ? » demanda Emma, interrompant encore une fois les pensées de Regina.

« Je tiens à dire que oui, j'ai plutôt du succès dans ce que je fais, » répondit Regina avec un sourire. « Cependant Emma, il me semble que ce soit _moi_ qui suis censée poser les questions et pas l'inverse. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Emma en hochant la tête. « Vous avez raison. Balancez la sauce. »

Le serveur revint avec leurs salades de chou et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à manger et Regina posa ses questions auxquelles elle avait pensé durant son trajet jusqu'au café. Elle n'avait jamais engagé une baby-sitter pour surveiller son fils avant. Seulement sa mère. Et donc, elle voulait tester l'intimidation cependant elle arrêterait ce petit jeu dès qu'elle trouverait la candidate parfaite.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Emma soit cette candidate une fois l'entretien terminé. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas devoir réarranger d'autre de ses journées pour pouvoir y insérer d'autres entretiens.

« Pourquoi ne me parleriez-vous pas un peu de vous ? » demanda Regina en grignotant sa salade. « Kathryn m'a mentionné que vous étiez en dernière année à NYU. Je suppose donc que vous devez avoir vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans. À moins que vous ayez sauté des classes. »

« Non, je n'ai pas sauté de classe, » répondit Emma en rigolant. « J'ai vingt-deux ans et ouais, je suis en dernière année à NYU. Ma spécialisation principale est assistante sociale et ma sous-spécialisation est littérature. »

« Assistante sociale et littérature, » repris Regina intriguée. « C'est une combinaison intéressante. Pourquoi votre intérêt dans ces deux matières ? »

« Eh bien, la première, c'est un peu compliqué, » admit Emma. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'étendre sur les détails concernant ce sujet de conversation. « Disons qu'il y a dans le système social, des affaires auxquelles on porte trop d'attention et d'autre pas assez, et je veux changer ça, ou du moins, je veux essayer de changer ça. »

L'estomac de Regina se noua quand elle vit la sincérité et la passion avec laquelle Emma parlait de ce sujet. Cela la rendit inconfortable mais par-dessus tout, cela la rendit curieuse. Cependant, elle garda son sourire et Emma continua, « Et pour la littérature, c'est simple, j'adore lire. »

« Je vois, » répondit gentiment Regina. « Moi aussi j'aime lire. J'ai une grande bibliothèque à la maison, donc si jamais je vous engage, vous pourriez lire un ou deux livre pour ne pas vous ennuyez quand Henry fait la sieste ou quand il est au lit le soir. »

« Henry ? » répéta Emma en souriant. « Le nom de votre fils est Henry ? Il est enfant unique ? Il a quel âge ? »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de faire un large sourire, Henry était son petit rayon de soleil et rien qu'une simple pensée ou que quelqu'un dise son nom la faisait sourire. « Oui, il s'appelle Henry. C'était le prénom de mon père. Il a trois ans et oui, il est enfant unique. »

« Trois ans, » dit Emma son sourire grandissant. « C'est un bel âge, il doit être adorable. »

« Bien plus que ça, » lui répondit Regina. « Mais il peut parfois être difficile. »

« La plupart des bambins le sont. Je suis sûre que je vais savoir m'y faire avec lui. »

Regina plissa les yeux en regardant la jeune femme. « Donc, vous aimez les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous vous souciez vraiment des enfants ou si vous faîtes ça pour l'argent ? Ou alors, c'est votre premier travail en tant que baby-sitter ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon premier travail, mais ce sera le seul en ce moment, » lui dit Emma. « La dernière famille pour laquelle j'ai fait du baby-sitting a déménagé de l'autre côté du pays donc, bah, nouveau travail. Donc, Henry serait le seul enfant à surveiller si vous m'engagiez. Et pour réponde à votre question, oui j'aime les enfants. En fait, je les adore. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Regina. « Vous avez beaucoup de frères et sœurs ? »

Emma se mit à rire après cette question. Un rire nerveux, presque triste et Regina la regarda perplexe. « Désolé, » finit par dire Emma. « Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout, mais ouais. J'ai eu des frères et sœurs. Si vous les comptez tous, à l'âge de seize ans j'en avais déjà vingt-neuf. »

Au début, les yeux de Regina faillirent sortir de leur orbite en entendant cela, mais après, le fait qu'Emma veuille changer les choses en tant qu'assistante sociale expliquait beaucoup de chose, et l'étrange sensation dans son ventre refirent surface. « Vous avez été dans des familles d'accueil, » murmura-t-elle si doucement que ses mots furent quasi inaudible, mais Emma les entendit tout de même.

Elle se gratta le coup et souleva ses épaules étant un peu mal à l'aise et dit, « Ouais, je suis orpheline. Beaucoup de foyers différents. Mais je n'ai plus été dans des familles d'accueil à partir de seize ans. Enfin bref, je n'aime pas trop en parler, donc si on pouvait changer de sujet, ça me plairait bien. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Regina. « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » lui dit Emma. « Vous avez posé une question et j'y ai répondu, c'est tout. »

Regina sentit sa gorge se nouer. « Très bien, » finit-elle par dire malgré que ces mots pesaient lourd dans sa bouche. Elle évita de regarder la blonde dans les yeux en essayant de faire partir la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir amené un tel sujet dans leur conversation. Pas qu'elle avait pitié d'Emma, mais parce qu'il était évident que cette dernière ne voulait vraiment pas parler de son enfance.

Regina regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle devait retourner au bureau mais bon, c'était elle la chef donc ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se faire réprimander. Cependant, elle se devait de respecter les horaires aussi souvent que possible.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Regina espérant qu'Emma ne pense pas qu'elle veuille s'échapper de cet étrange malaise, « mais je dois vraiment retourner travailler. Je suis déjà en retard. »

« Oh, d'accord. » dit Emma en essayant de sourire à la brunette. « Ouais, je comprends. J'ai cours dans une heure de toute façon. Ben, hum, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer. »

« De même, Emma, » répondit honnêtement Regina en reprenant ses affaires et laissant quelques billets sur la table. « Je vais payer le repas. »

Emma lui sourit. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée, mais merci. C'est gentil de votre part. »

Regina lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir mais elle se retourna quand Emma l'appela. La blonde s'avança vers elle et se mit un peu plus près d'elle qu'il n'était approprié. Elle la regarda et dit à Regina quasi dans un soupir, « Écoutez, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et je me doute que vous voulez le meilleur pour votre fils. Je comprends ça, et je ne vous demande pas d'avoir pitié de moi parce que je n'ai pas d'argent. Je vous demande de me laisser une chance, parce que contrairement à toutes ces personnes qui travaillent en tant que baby-sitter, moi je me soucie vraiment des enfants. Je ne suis pas une bonne à rien qui à fuit les familles d'accueil à seize ans et qui est devenue une droguée ou une voleuse ou encore autre chose dans ce genre. J'avais un travail. Je suis entrée à l'université. Je suis sur le tableau d'honneur. J'essaye de faire quelque chose de ma vie, et peut-être que je n'y connais pas grand-chose sur ce qu'est une famille, mais je m'occuperai comme il faut de votre enfant. Je ferai attention à ce qu'il soit toujours en sécurité et heureux dès que vous me le demanderez. Je suis ponctuelle et je nettoie toujours après mon passage, et je suis celle qu'il vous faut pour ce travail. »

Emma prit un morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans sa poche et écrit quelque chose dessus. « C'est mon numéro, » dit-elle. « J'espère que vous me laisserez ma chance. »

Et puis elle s'en alla. Elle sourit une dernière fois à Regina en passant à côté d'elle, passa la porte et disparut dans la ville.

Regina resta plantée là un peu plus longtemps, serrant le morceau de papier dans sa main en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle sentait des larmes prêtes à tomber.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, Regina roula depuis la maison de ses parents avec un Henry endormi dans son siège-auto derrière elle. Il s'endormait toujours en voiture, que le trajet dure cinq ou cinquante minutes. Le vrombissement des voitures l'endormait toujours.

Regina regarda la route orangée par le coucher de soleil, et commença à se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à sa journée de travail mais surtout à la femme qu'elle avait rencontré à midi. Emma Swan.

Quelque chose à propos de la blonde était restée avec elle après sa journée de travail jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser et en repensant à cela, elle prit une décision en une fraction de seconde.

Elle bougea ses doigts de façon impatiente sur le volant durant les dix dernières minutes qu'il fallut pour rentrer chez elle. Et dès qu'elle arriva, elle gara sa voiture dans le garage et attrapa son sac. Elle chercha dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le morceau de papier qu'on lui avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée et fit le numéro.

Il ne sonna qu'une fois avant que la voix d'Emma Swan se fit entendre.

« _C'est qui_ ? » demanda-t-elle sans saluer son interlocuteur, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Si directe _pensa-t-elle.

« Bonjour Emma, c'est Regina Mills, » répondit-elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, Emma cria de joie. Malgré qu'elle l'ait seulement rencontrée aujourd'hui, Regina savait qu'Emma allait réagir ainsi. Et cela la surprit.

« _Oh mon Dieu, Regina, vous m'engagez _? » lui demanda Emma directement.

Regina rigola et dit, « Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un essai, avec moi à la maison bien sûr. Je veux être sûre qu'Henry soit à son aise avec vous avant que je prenne ma décision. Si vous êtes intéressée, quand seriez-vous disponible pour rencontrer Henry et passer un peu de temps avec lui ?

« _Ouais, je suis vraiment intéressée,_ »lui dit Emma ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent et espérait obtenir le travail. De plus, elle aimait vraiment les enfants, donc faire du baby-sitting dépassait de loin son travail au restaurant. « _Et c'est officiellement le week-end, je viens de sortir de ma dernière classe donc je suis disponible maintenant. Enfin, je veux dire… si vous êtes d'accord ?_ »

Emma mordit sa lèvre quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela. Elle était sûre que Regina était une de ces personnes qui fait faisait leur emploi du temps un mois à l'avance.

Regina était bien une de ces personnes.

Regina resta la bouche ouverte, essayant de trouver une excuse pour choisir un autre jour. Elle détestait les imprévus. Ça la troublait et la rendait nerveuse.

Mais bon, les imprévus semblaient être la définition d'Emma Swan, donc si Regina l'engageait, elle devrait vite s'y faire. Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de sa radio et lit 17h45. Elle avala sa salive avant de répondre, « Hum, oui, ok. Je suppose que ça devrait aller. »

Elle donna son adresse et entendit le bruit du crayon sur le papier avant que la voix d'Emma se fasse entendre à nouveau. « _Super. Je serai là dans quinze-vingt minutes._ »

« Très bien. » répondit Regina, ses mains moites en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait préparer avant l'arrivée d'Emma. Elle voulait ranger un peu, malgré le fait que sa maison soit toujours impeccablement en ordre vu qu'elle nettoyait tout le temps après Henry pendant une demi-heure-une heure chaque jour. Le désordre la rendait malade. Elle supposa par la suite qu'elle devrait sûrement faire à manger pour Emma vu qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait de terminer l'école. Donc elle aurait sûrement faim. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien cuisiner en quinze minutes.

« _Regina ?_ »

Regina sortit de ses pensées en rougissant alors que personne ne pouvait la voir. « Oui, je suis là. Je vous vois bientôt. »

Elle raccrocha, sortit de la voiture en quatrième vitesse et prit Henry de son siège-auto. Il frotta ses yeux toujours endormi pendant qu'elle le portait mais quand ils atteignirent le salon, il était parfaitement réveillé. Regina rigola face à son grand sourire et il luit dit, « Mama, tu as envie de faire des nuggets en forme de dinosaure. »

« Oh, j'en ai envie n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours souriante et l'emmena à la cuisine, lui lava ses mains et le mit dans sa chaise.

« M-hm, » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Regina ouvrit le frigo et regarda à l'intérieur. « Je suppose qu'on a de la chance, parce qu'on a encore une boîte entière de nuggets en forme de dinosaure. » Elle sortit la boîte de nuggets, les coupa en morceau, les tendit à son fils et les retira avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre.

Il leva ses bras en rigolant. « Combien de temps ? »

« Pas longtemps mon chéri. » lui dit-elle en plaçant un bisou sur son front. « Maintenant, » se dit-elle à elle-même. « Que faire pour Emma et moi ? »

* * *

Quand la sonnette retentit, Henry avait déjà fini de manger ses nuggets et ses petits pois et était parti jouer. Regina trouvait toujours cela étrange que son fils aime les petits pois. Il était l'un des seuls enfants qu'elle connaissait à vraiment adorer ça mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Regina venait juste de finir de cuire les pâtes et les mis donc de côté pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit le bruit des pas d'Henry se rapprocher et savait qu'il était bien trop curieux pour ne pas l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il se cacha derrière ses jambes quand elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

Emma n'avait pas changé depuis ce midi : queue de cheval, veste rouge en cuir et tout le reste.

« Madem – désolé, » dit Regina se corrigeant immédiatement. « Emma, bonjour. Contente que vous soyez là. »

« Salut, » dit Emma en faisait un signe de la main. Ses yeux scannèrent involontairement le corps de Regina comme ils feraient apparemment à chaque fois qu'elle verrait la femme devant elle. Et puis elle remarqua la petite main accrochée au pantalon de Regina. Des yeux caramel la regardèrent rapidement et Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Regina se demanda pourquoi Emma rigolait comme ça et puis réalisa la raison. Elle sourit en secouant légèrement sa jambe et dit gentiment, « Arrête de te cacher mon chéri. Dis bonjour. »

Henry sortit un peu de sa cachette mais pas de trop. « Bonjour, » dit-il timidement.

« Salut Henry, » dit Emma en lui faisant un signe de la main et il plissa les yeux en la regardant. Emma rit de plus belle parce que sa mère avait fait la même chose en la regardant plus tôt dans la journée. Et c'était fascinant à quel point il lui ressemblait quand il faisait ça.

« Entrez, » dit Regina réalisant qu'Emma se trouvait toujours dehors, et elle n'avait pas encore fini le souper.

Emma la suivit à l'intérieur mais elles ne purent pas bouger longtemps avant qu'Henry n'attrape le pantalon de Regina une fois de plus et lui fit comprendre avec un geste de ses doigts qu'elle devait s'abaisser. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il mit une main sur le côté de sa bouche et murmura dans son oreille, et Emma trouva cela mignon. Elle le trouvait adorable, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore vu en entier. Il avait l'air d'aimer se cacher.

« Mama, c'est qui ? » murmura-t-il à Regina.

Regina ne murmura pas quand elle lui répondit. « C'est Emma. » Emma lui fit de nouveau un signe de la main, mais il continua à la regarder avec ses yeux plissés. « C'est la baby-sitter. »

« C'est quoi une babysinner ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute cette fois, mais se cacha encore plus derrière Regina quand il réalisa cela.

Regina et Emma rigolèrent à deux quand elles entendirent la mauvaise prononciation d'Henry. « Baby-sit-ter, » le corrigea Regina en prononçant un peu plus les 't'.

« Eh ouais gamin, » dit Emma. « Je m'assois sur les bébés**. »

Les yeux d'Henry s'ouvrirent d'étonnement mais avant que quelqu'un puisse le rassurer qu'Emma faisait une blague, il marmonna, « Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je suis un grand garçon. »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit, « Eh bien, je suppose que toi et moi on peut être amis alors. »

Regina regarda Henry prendre en considération les mots d'Emma et quand il s'écarta de ses jambes, elle ne put que sourire.

Emma trouva l'enfant encore plus adorable maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir en entier. Il était petit, même pour son âge, mais il était plus que mignon. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, comme Regina, et ses yeux étaient bruns aussi, mais un peu plus clair que ceux de sa mère. Regina avait des yeux doux couleur chocolat et Henry des yeux de couleur caramel. Il avait des joues un peu bouffies et des lèvres pulpeuses comme Regina. Il n'avait pas le même menton cependant ce qui fit se demander à Emma comment et où était le père.

Mais elle ne posa pas de question. Elle sourit au garçon et espéra qu'il deviendrait comme elle.

Henry regarda Emma et lui demanda doucement, comme si c'était un test, « Tu aimes les dinosaures ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » lui demanda Emma. « J'_adore_ les dinosaures. »

C'était la réponse qu'il fallait. Henry se mit à sourire et en une seconde il se mit à courir jusque dans la pièce d'à côté en criant par-dessus son épaule, « Viens avec moi ! »

Emma se mit à rire et regarda Regina hésitante. « Je peux aller jouer avec lui ? »

Regina s'émut en voyant le regard rempli d'excitation dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. C'était adorable. Et Regina pouvait voir pourquoi Emma adorait faire du baby-sitting. Elle sourit à la blonde et hocha la tête. « Allez-y, » lui dit-elle. « Oh, et je fais des pâtes. J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim. »

« Génial, » s'exclama Emma. « Ouais je suis affamée. Merci. C'est très gentil. »

« Avec plaisir, » lui dit simplement Regina, et puis elle vit Emma courir après son fils jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout. Après quelques minutes elle entendit des rires faire écho dans la cuisine depuis le salon et elle sourit en mettant sa sauce à mijoter.

« Peut-être que ça va marcher, » se dit-elle à elle-même, espérant que Kathryn garderait sa parole en lui proposant au moins quelques bons rencards.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.**

***MBA : le sigle vient de l'anglais Master of Business administration et veut dire maîtrise en administration des affaires. Le sigle reste le même en français.**

****Donc voilà, pour la petite blagounette, dans l'histoire originale Henry ne prononce pas bien baby-sitter et donc Regina le corrige en prononçant fortement le sit et le ter. Maintenant, en anglais "sit" veut dire "s'asseoir" voilà pourquoi Emma lui dit "Je m'assois sur les bébés." Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre traduction quand j'ai traduit mais si jamais vous avez d'autres idées n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un Quart Gay

**Salut tout le monde, c'est Hylow. Et oui je suis de retour. Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour traduire ce troisième chapitre mais bon, les examens avant tout. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Histoire originale de "Chrmdpoet"**

* * *

Quand Regina eut finit de préparer le repas, elle plaça rapidement deux assiettes sur la table à manger et puis se dirigea vers le salon où elle pouvait encore entendre Emma et Henry jouer ensemble. Quand elle arriva près de la porte grande ouverte qui donnait sur le salon, elle s'arrêta et s'adossa sur le chambranle, un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait son fils jouer joyeusement avec sa potentielle nouvelle baby-sitter.

Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le sol et jouaient avec les dinosaures en plastique d'Henry, et Regina dut placer une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de rire quand elle vit Henry se rapprocher de plus en plus près d'Emma. En quelques secondes, il était collé à Emma, et puis, il surprit Regina de plus belle alors qu'il grimpait sur Emma pour finalement s'asseoir sur ses genoux, son petit dos contre sa poitrine.

Regina, en cet instant, apprécia encore plus Emma Swan, car la blonde laissait Henry prendre ses décisions. Emma tapota la jambe d'Henry quand elle attrapa un dinosaure et lui demanda, « Et celui-là ? »

« C'est mon Tricértops. » lui dit-il, et le sourire de Regina grandit encore plus.

« Tricératops » le corrigea Emma gentiment.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » marmonna Henry en lui prenant le dinosaure des mains. « Et le T-Rex le mange. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais, pasque, le T-Rex c'est un carnivole ? » dit-il fermement, sûr de lui, « et ça veut dire qu'il mange de la viande. »

Emma rigola après ça, et Regina fit de même impossible de se retenir plus longtemps. Emma tourna sa tête en entendant le rire et vit Regina les regarder contre le chambranle.

« Hé Regina, tu savais que le T-Rex était carnivole ? » lui demanda Emma avec un clin d'œil.

« En fait, oui, je le savais, » répondit Regina. « Il mange seulement de la viande. »

« T'es sposée dire merci, » dit soudainement Henry, sa petite main tapotant le menton d'Emma.

Emma lui prit sa main et lui demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai apprendu quelque chose. » lui dit-il comme si c'était évident.

« Appris, » dirent Regina et Emma au même moment.

Henry laissa échapper un petit soupir en essayant de faire rouler ses yeux mais finit simplement par loucher. Emma rigola en le tirant de ces genoux et le plaça au milieu des dinosaures. Il apparut content de jouer tout seul, alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers Regina.

« Il a du mal avec la conjugaison, » lui dit Regina, rigolant toujours quand Emma la rejoint.

« Bah, il a que trois ans, » lui répondit Emma en soulevant ses épaules. « Il va finir par y arriver. J'ai eu un frère, une fois, qui n'a pas su parler avant d'avoir quatre ans, et puis j'ai eu une sœur qui elle, a parlé dès qu'elle a eu deux ans, et impossible de l'arrêter. Chaque enfant est différent. Il n'y a pas de règles pour ça, vous savez ? »

Regina fit oui de la tête et continua de regarder son fils jouer. « D'habitude, il est très timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais il me semble qu'il a l'air d'avoir sympathiser avec vous. Je suis assez surprise. »

« Aïe, » rigola Emma. « Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'on ne peut pas apprécier ma présence ? »

Regina la regarda avec un petit sourire narquois et secoua sa tête. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser d'Emma Swan, et pourtant, plus de temps elle passait avec la jeune femme, plus elle l'appréciait malgré leurs différences flagrantes. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à voix haute, Regina était certaine qu'Emma Swan était parfaite pour ce travail.

Henry avait tout de suite été vers elle et s'était même assis sur ses genoux. Ça, et Emma semblait vraiment être une bonne personne avec la tête sur les épaules. Regina respectait sa détermination et son honnêteté, même si ce dernier point l'énervait parfois.

De plus, il fallait parfois laissé l'enfant être le juge, et Henry avait déjà donné son approbation.

Emma s'adossa face à Regina en regardant, elle aussi, Henry même si elle s'accorda quelques regards pour la femme en face d'elle. Elle adorait déjà l'enfant. Il était adorable et ils avaient déjà noué un lien entre eux, lien qu'elle espérait aussi avoir avec sa mère. Enfin, assez pour qu'elle l'engage.

« Il est vraiment incroyable, » dit Emma après quelques minutes, et Regina ne put que sourire. « Comma sa mère. »

Regina rigola de plus belle après ça. « La flatterie ne vous amènera nulle part Mademoiselle Swan. »

« C'est Emma. Et je pense que vous avez tort à ce sujet, » répliqua Emma. « Je pense que la flatterie va m'aider à avoir à manger. »

« Vous auriez eu à manger de toute façon, » lui dit Regina avec un sourire. La salle à manger est là-bas sur votre droite. J'ai déjà mis la table. Vous pouvez déjà y aller. Je vais mettre Henry dans la salle de jeux pour que je puisse garder un œil sur lui. »

« Ok, merci. » Emma se précipita vers la salle à manger alors que Regina alla dans le salon pour prendre Henry

* * *

Quand elle prit Henry dans ses bras, elle lui demanda doucement, « Alors mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'on en dit ? Est-ce qu'on aime bien Emma ? »

Il lui sourit et plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux à la base de son cou.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? »

Il fit oui de la tête alors qu'ils passèrent devant la salle à manger, virent qu'Emma venait de remplir un bol avec de la salade et mettait à présent des pâtes dans son assiette, et puis se rendirent dans la salle de jeux. « Elle est jolie, » dit-il et ses joues se colorèrent d'un petit rose.

Regina rigola, lui caressa le dos et le déposa sur ses pieds. « Je sais, » murmura-t-elle et lui tapota le bout du nez. « Maman va manger maintenant. Sois sage. »

« D'accord. » lui dit-il et courut vers son coffre à jouets. Il avait un coffre à jouets dans quasi chaque pièce de la maison et chacun contenait un set de figurines de dinosaure. Henry adorait les dinosaures plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Regina ne comprenait toujours pas cette obsession.

Kathryn lui avait acheté un t-shirt avec un dinosaure dessus pour son second anniversaire, et depuis ce temps-là, les dinosaures devinrent le véritable amour d'Henry. Il voulait tout dinosaure – vêtements, thème de sa chambre, jouets et tout ce que Regina et Cora pouvaient trouver. Regina, bien sûr, essayait de ne pas trop le gâter avec des jouets et des gâteries mais en vain.

Cora achetait tout ce que le garçon voulait quand il le voulait. Que Regina soit d'accord ou non. Son excuse perpétuelle était que les grands-mères se devaient de gâter leurs petits-enfants.

* * *

Quand Regina prit place en face d'Emma, celle-ci lui sourit et lui demanda, « Alors, comme ça vous trouvez que je suis jolie ? »

Regina secoua sa tête et sourit. « Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ? »

« Très rarement, » lui dit Emma et accepta le verre de vin que lui tendit Regina. Elle ajouta par la suite, « À moins que cela vous gêne ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux m'arrêter sur le champ. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas, » répondit Regina en prenant une gorgée de son vin. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude. C'est tout. »

« Pas l'habitude de quoi ? » demanda Emma. « Des personne qui ne parlent pas comme dans les livres et disent ce qu'ils pensent de vous en face de vous et pas dans votre dos ? La vie des riches et des célébrités quoi. N'est-ce pas ? »

Regina releva un sourcil face à cette remarque audacieuse. « Eh bien, eh bien, » dit-elle doucement. « Serais-je en train de percevoir de la rancœur ? »

« Pas du tout, » lui dit Emma en prenant une bouchée de pâtes. « Bordel, c'est trop bon. »

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à vous. » répondit Emma. « Mais sinon, non, pas de rancœur. Seulement mon opinion je suppose. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Regina regarda la blonde pendant un long moment avant de répondre. Finalement, elle respira un bon coup et admit, « Malheureusement, si. »

« Bah c'est pas vraiment grave vous savez, » dit Emma en soulevant ses épaules. « Enfin, j'veux dire, à part la différence de langage, la classe moyenne et la basse classe ne sont pas mieux. Le monde est rempli de conards, vous savez ? »

Les yeux de Regina se dirigèrent tout de suite vers Henry pour voir s'il avait entendu ce mot, mais il était dans son petit monde, faisant des petits cris de douleur et des rugissements en jouant avec ses dinosaures.

Emma suivit le regard de Regina et ses joues se mirent à rougirent en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh, pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça si fort. Je promets que je ne jure pas devant les enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » la rassura Regina. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait entendu, et en plus, je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous. Cependant, j'aimerai savoir… »

« Si je vous vois comme ça ? » termina Emma.

Regina évita son regard mais fit oui de la tête en prenant une bouchée de pâtes. Elle entendit Emma rigoler, mais évita toujours son regard, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit, « Loin de là, » qu'elle finit par la regarder dans les yeux.

« Du moins, pas encore. » ajouta Emma. « Beaucoup de personnes riches ne m'ont pas engagé parce que je m'habillais ou parlais différemment. C'est dans leurs yeux, la façon dont ils me regardent. On sait toujours ceux qui pensent être meilleur que nous, vous savez ? Je ne vois pas ça chez vous, même si vous pensez secrètement que vous êtes meilleure que moi. Vous ne le montrez pas. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » lui dit rapidement Regina.

« Que vous ne le montrez pas ? » demanda Emma en rigolant.

« Je ne pense pas être meilleure que vous, » répondit Regina, mettant les choses au clair et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Après quelques secondes, Emma lui sourit gentiment et dit, « Ok alors. »

Regina lui renvoya son sourire. « Ok. »

* * *

Quand elles eurent fini de manger, Emma se leva immédiatement et prit l'assiette de Regina. Elle débarrassa la table et les déposa à la cuisine près de l'évier.

Regina allait la remercier, mais quand elle vit Emma remonter ses manches et ouvrir le robinet, elle dit rapidement, « Oh Emma, vous ne devez pas faire ça. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Emma. « Vous ne deviez pas non plus me faire à dîner. J'ai envie de le faire, donc laissez-moi ok ? »

Regina souffla en secouant sa tête et sourit à la blonde. « Très bien. Ça me fait plaisir. Merci. »

« De rien et merci pour le repas. »

À ce moment, Henry arriva à la cuisine en courant, criant qu'il voulait aider Emma. Quand il essaya de s'arrêter, ses chaussettes glissèrent sur le carrelage, et il se cogna contre les armoires du bas près des jambes d'Emma. Les plats qui se trouvèrent sur les plans de travail se mirent à bouger quand le petit corps d'Henry se percuta aux armoires, et avant qu'Emma ne puis l'arrêter, le saladier glissa et tomba.

Regina eut un petit cri de terreur alors qu'Emma se jeta au sol pour recouvrir le corps d'Henry avec le sien. Le saladier fit impact avec sa tête dans un son lourd, roula sur ses épaules, et puis s'écrasa sur le sol.

Regina s'agenouilla immédiatement à leur côté, et Emma tourna Henry vers elle et le regarda, « Tu vas bien p'tit homme ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il lui fit oui de la tête comme si rien ne s'était passé et puis s'abaissa pour ramasser le saladier.

« Le saladier ne va pas bien, » dit-il en rigolant. « Regarde Mama, il est cassé. »

« Oui, je vois, » répondit Regina en rigolant, heureuse que son fils ne soit pas blessé. « Mais ne le touche pas, d'accord ? » Elle lui prit le saladier des mains et le déposa sur le plan de travail, très loin du bord. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui et lui demanda, « Henry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans ta chambre mettre ton pyjama ? Tu penses savoir le mettre tout seul comme un grand garçon ? »

« Mais je veux aider à faire la vaisselle, » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Tu pourras aider Emma la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra, d'accord ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour Henry. « D'accord ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Regina se tourna vers Emma alors que celle-ci demanda, « Alors y'aura une prochaine fois, hein ? Ça veut dire que j'ai le job ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? » demanda Regina et le sourire d'Emma tomba.

« Oh, hum, eh bien, je— » commença Emma mais Regina la coupa rapidement.

« Emma, vous venez de vous jeter sur mon fils afin d'éviter qu'un saladier volant ne le blesse. Bien sûr que vous avez le job. »

Emma éclata de rire face à cette explication. « Ça paraît beaucoup plus dur à cuire quand vous le dîtes comme ça. »

Regina tendit son bras vers Emma et lui demanda, « Comment va votre tête ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » lui dit Emma, attrapant la main de Regina et secouant sa tête dans tous les sens pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien. « Aussi dure que d'habitude. »

Regina rigola. Elle serra inconsciemment la main d'Emma avant de s'écarter et de prendre le produit vaisselle. « Allez Héro, terminons cette vaisselle. »

* * *

Henry fit un high five à Emma quand celle-ci accompagna Regina pour lui dire au revoir. « Bon ben, je te verrai bientôt d'accord ? »

Il lui sourit et fit oui de la tête en montant dans son lit. « Et on pourra encore jouer aux dinosaures ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« À fond. »

« À fond. » répéta-t-il, et Emma sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. L'enfant était plus qu'adorable, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. « Bonne nuit p'tit gars. »

Emma quitta la pièce et attendit Regina dans le couloir. Elle entendit la brunette dire à Henry qu'elle allait revenir pour le border, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de la chambre. Elles marchèrent en silence dans le couloir jusqu'au hall et jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Bon ben je suppose que vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez besoin de moi ? » demanda Emma en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui, » répondit Regina en hochant la tête. « Je suis contente que cela fonctionne, Emma. Et je pense qu'Henry va adorer vous avoir ici quand je serai de sortie. »

« Je pense que moi aussi je vais adorer, » sourit Emma alors qu'elle fit un signe de la main à Regina. « Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit. » répéta Regina et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Kathryn se réjouit derrière son téléphone quand Regina lui dit qu'elle avait engagé Emma comme baby-sitter. « _C'est fantastique. On peut commencer dès maintenant._ »

« S'il-te-plaît, arrête de parler de ça comme si c'était un projet, Kat, » marmonna Regina alors qu'elle se mit dans son lit. « Je ne suis pas une expérience. »

« _Bien sûr que si tu l'es,_ » lui répondit Kathryn. « _Et nous allons expérimenter combien de temps il nous faudra pour te trouver un homme._ »

« Ou femme, » ajouta Regina sans même y penser. Elle se mordit la langue quand elle réalisa que Kathryn l'avait probablement entendue.

« _Oh, vraiment ?_ » Kathryn la taquina. « _Qu'est-il arrivé au 'ce n'était qu'une fois' patati patata._ »

Regina enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna. « Tu es incorrigible. »

« _Je ne suis pas incorrigible,_ » la contredit Kathryn. « _Tu n'aimes simplement pas quand j'ai raison, et j'avais raison. Tu es au moins lesbienne à vingt-cinq pour cents._ »

Regina rigola dans son oreiller et dit, « Être gay ne peut pas être mesuré en pourcentage. Ce n'est pas un héritage. »

« _Eh bien, ça l'est maintenant,_ » répliqua Kathryn explosant de rire. « _Je suis un seizième Irlandaise, et tu es un quart lesbienne._ »

Regina fit rouler ses yeux et regarda l'heure sur le réveil sur la table de chevet. « Je vais raccrocher maintenant. » murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.

« _Ok, mais essaye de t'arranger pour avoir la baby-sitter demain,_ » lui dit Kathryn. « _T'as de la chance que tu m'as appelé un vendredi soir. Parce que je peux carrément t'avoir un rencard pour demain soir._ »

« Kat non— » commença Regina, mais Kathryn la coupa.

« _Pas d'excuses. Tu étais d'accord. Donc tu iras. Point final._ »

« D'accord _Maman_, » râla Regina. « Il ou elle a plutôt intérêt à être attrayant. »

Avec ça, Regina raccrocha, mit sa tête sur son oreiller et grogna en plaçant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et se sépara du monde.

* * *

Les talons de Regina résonnèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle se dépêcha pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle l'ouvrit entièrement et vit Emma avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules et son sac à dos. Elle sourit quand elle vit les yeux de la blonde dévorer son corps.

Les yeux d'Emma scannèrent Regina depuis son magnifique visage et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés jusqu'à ses épaules non recouvertes, robe noir qui mettaient ses formes en valeur, et enfin jusqu'à ses jambes délicieuses et ses hauts talons noirs.

Emma siffla et puis dit, « Waooooooooouh. »

Regina sourit et ses joues devinrent légèrement rosées.

« Je parie que vous n'allez pas à une petite soirée de votre société ce soir, » dit Emma en rentrant et tirant son sac à dos. Elle le déposa sur le sol à côté de la table près de la porte. Il y avait dedans une variété de choses—des livres et des bloc-notes pour si jamais elle avait un peu de temps pour faire ses devoirs, des films et des friandises. Elle aimait être préparée partout où elle allait.

« J'ai bien peur que non, » lui dit Regina. « Mon amie, Kathryn, celle avec qui vous avez parlé pour le job de baby-sitter est déterminée à me trouver quelqu'un. »

« Wow, attendez, » rigola Emma. « Vous avez engagé une baby-sitter pour pouvoir aller à des rendez-vous ? »

Regina fit rouler ses yeux alors qu'elle se déplaça, Emma la suivant. « Malheureusement, oui. »

« Oh purée, » dit Emma, rigolant de plus belle. C'était trop bon. « C'est fin. J'espère qu'elle les choisit bien les bolosses. »

Regina réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Emma. « Vous pensez que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Emma ne dit rien alors qu'elle suivit Regina dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit de la brunette.

« Moi je m'inquiéterai. » lui dit Emma et puis éclata de rire et Regina lui frappa l'épaule.

« Oh, et faîtes comme chez vous dans ma chambre Mademoiselle Swan. » dit Regina sarcastiquement. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son inconfort par rapport au fait qu'elle n'avait quasi jamais personne dans sa chambre. Mais Regina s'accoutuma très vite au fait d'être jetée de sa zone de confort quand Emma entrait en jeu.

Emma sourit en se frottant l'épaule, « Emma. » la corrigea-t-elle. « Et puis c'est votre faute. Vous avez marché jusqu'ici. Je vous ai suivie. Il fallait me le dire si vous ne me vouliez pas ici. »

Regina secoua sa tête, toujours aussi surprise de la nature audacieuse et confiante de cette jeune femme. « Je suppose que ça ira. »

« Okidoki. » dit joyeusement Emma. Elle regarda Regina se diriger vers une boîte à bijoux et prendre une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

« Il est où mon petit homme ? » demanda-elle alors que Regina était en train de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles et revérifier son maquillage. « À moins que vous m'ayez appelée pour baby-sitter votre maison ? »

« Il regarde un film dans sa chambre, » répondit Regina. « Il préfère regarder des films dans son lit. »

Les sourcils d'Emma se soulevèrent avec beaucoup d'estime pour le petit garçon. « Le petit malin. »

Regina hocha la tête et Emma reprit la parole pour combler le silence.

« Sinon, » dit-elle, « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un tout petit peu inquiète ? »

« À quel propos ? »

« Vous savez qu'on appelle ces genres de rendez-vous 'blind dates' pour une raison, » lui dit Emma. « Vous ne connaissez pas le gars à l'avance. Donc, ce que je veux dire… J'espère que Kathryn connaît vraiment ces mecs, parce que vous ne voulez pas terminer comme… Hum… Vous voyez quoi. »

« Non je ne vois pas, » dit Regina en rigolant. « Peut-être devriez-vous élaborer. »

« Ce que je veux dire, » recommença Emma. « C'est que vous ne voulez pas terminer dans la cave d'une sorte de psychopathe qui vous demande d'enduire votre corps de lotion ou alors vous avez le tuyau d'arrosage dans la tronche. »

Regina eut un air de dégoût et se tourna vers Emma confuse, « De quoi êtes-vous en train de me parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Emma scintillèrent d'étonnement, « Oh non, sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais vu 'Le silence des agneaux' ? » demanda Emma. « C'est un must. »

« J'ai bien peur que non, mais si ce que vous venez de me dire provient de ce film, je préférerai ne jamais le voir, » lui dit sérieusement Regina. « Je vais avoir cette mauvaise image dans la tête jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. »

« Eh bien, de rien. Ça vous rappellera de faire attention. »

La sonnette retentit et Regina jura quand elle vit l'heure. « Il est en avance. »

« Il a trop envie de vous. » chantonna Emma.

Regina fit rouler ses yeux. « Oh taisez-vous. »

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quand Regina ouvrit la porte pour révéler un grand homme aux cheveux noirs dans un costume gris clair, elle lui sourit alors qu'Emma le dévisagea.

Elle présuma qu'il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, sûrement riche d'après ses vêtements et la Rolex sur son poignet. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas sa façon de regarder Regina. Elle était magnifique, pour sûr, mais il la regardait comme si c'était un morceau de viande qu'il était prêt à dévorer.

Pas cool.

Emma roula des yeux quand il dit sa « Vous êtes charmante » connerie. Pas même Regina semblait tomber pour son petit sourire. Regina le remercia et lui retourna le compliment avant de lui demander d'attendre dans le hall d'entrée.

Emma suivit encore Regina dans le couloir jusque dans la chambre d'Henry, la regarda déposer un baiser sur son front et lui dire qu'elle le verrait plus tard, et une fois qu'elles furent en dehors de la chambre, Regina se tourna vers Emma.

« Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone ? » demanda-t-elle et Emma fit oui de la tête.

« Ok, j'ai laissé des numéros d'urgence sur un morceau de papier dans la cuisine, » lui dit Regina. « Il y a plein de choses à manger ou vous pouvez commander quelque chose. J'ai laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir. Ah oui, j'aimerai qu'Henry soit au lit pas plus tard que huit heures, même s'il peut être difficile pour aller au lit. »

« Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, » lui dit Emma pleine de confiance. « Allez-y. Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre votre prince charmant. »

Regina sourit et dit, « Ok. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard. »

Emma la suivit jusque la porte et lui murmura à la dernière minute, « Faîtes à attention pour la lotion. »

Les joues de Regina devinrent rouges alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Elle donna un coup à Emma dans le tibia avant de suivre son rencard dehors. Emma ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière elle, rigolant en se frottant le tibia où le talon de Regina l'avait touché.

« C'était marrant. » se murmura-t-elle avant d'aller dans la chambre du petit et de s'écrouler dans son lit pour regarder le film par lequel il était tant absorbé.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre trois terminé. J'espère que cela vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit du positif ou du négatif :)**

**Je n'ai pas mis d'astérisque pour "high five" et "blind dates" car j'ai supposé que tout le monde comprendrait :)**

**Aussi, pour l'explication que donne Emma à Regina pour le film 'Le silence des agneaux', je n'ai jamais vu ce film donc je ne sais pas si ma traduction est entièrement correcte. **

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant :D**


End file.
